


Inception

by BexieID



Category: Casualty (TV), Casualty - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Dylan Keogh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Ben "Lofty" Chiltern, Omegaverse, dyfty, omergaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Omegaverse! Mature content! Dyfty!This is tamer than it could have been. I think this verse is new to the Casualty fandom and I didn't want to put anyone totally off reading it.I plan to write a MC where Dylan is an Omega and in true Bexie fashion, he doesn't have a particularly nice life.Blurb about the verse I found to explain things, with a couple of bits of my own for this fic:Everyone presents their secondary gender in their teenage years.Alpha - Alphas are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused.Beta - Betas are normal humans.Omega - Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Omegas regularly go into heat and need to have sex; the only time Omegas are fertile. Heats happen once every 3 months for 3-4 days.





	Inception

The second Dylan pulled back the cubicle curtain, he had to stop and hold his breath. The patient, a Beta, had marker pen all over his face. It wasn't the patient giving him cause for concern though, as he looked over to the curly haired nurse. It was the nurse, obviously an Omega, who was approaching his heat!

The nurse looked at Dylan expectantly. Dylan found it difficult to talk coherently but somehow managed to say, "Is that all that's wrong with him?", with as much conviction as he could. Sending the patient on his way, Dylan faced the Omega nurse.

"What is your name?"

"Lofty."

"That isn't a name." Yes, keep talking, maybe this feeling will pass.

"It's Ben."

Dylan couldn't think. His Alpha need to claim Ben was overpowering. How could he not know he was going into heat?

"Are you ok?" Lofty touched Dylan's wrists to steady him and got the shock of his life quite literally. This doctor he'd only just met was his bond mate! Lofty could feel his heat come on and he felt his entrance all slick. He also felt dizzy. 

The pair were rooted to the spot. Ethan had been waiting to speak to Dylan and realised there was a problem. "Can someone fetch Charlie please?". He knew not to get any closer to the pair. Dylan would most likely rip his head off if he did.

Charlie immediately saw the problem. "Ok, we need to get them to the bonding suite. Make sure all Alpha's stay well away." 

Charlie watched as his colleagues went through all the bonding protocols they practiced as routinely as the fire drill. Once he was happy that no Alpha would cross their path, he turned his attention to Dylan and Lofty.

Dylan very much wanted to take Ben there and then but he was aware that they'd gathered an audience. He was also aware that Charlie was close by. A Beta. No threat to him.

"Alpha, you know what to do."

Dylan frowned. Since he'd been back, he hadn't had chance to reacquaint himself with the bonding protocol. Presumably it hadn't changed much. He nodded, leading Ben out of cubicles and out along the corridor to the suite.

The walk to the suite was surreal. Lofty had never had sex with anyone. And here he was, walking towards the loss of his virginity! He didn't even know his Alpha's name.

*****

Safely inside the suite, Dylan had never thought he'd find his bond mate. Sam was a Beta. They had both loved each other but it wasn't the same love he knew was possible from finding his Omega. The primal need to knot, breed and bond. Dylan knew that they would need to talk about the last two, but knotting his Omega was appealing. 

His Omega. Dylan stared at Ben. He looked young. The curly hair. His eyes. Ben smiled as he realised Dylan was staring at him. Dylan looked away, suddenly unsure of what to do.

"Alpha, take me now. I'm yours."

Dylan's head snapped up at those words. The words that gave him permission to mate with his Omega. To breed. To bond.

Dylan had just about enough presence of mind to shake his head. "I don't want to hurt you. I've never had sex with an Omega in heat before."

"I've never had sex."

"Never?" Dylan was surprised, although it wasn't unheard of.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill. I was on heat suppressants."

"The suppressants won't work with me around I'm afraid. Looks like we'll be getting regular time off for this." Dylan gestured to the large bed. Bonded Alpha/Omega pairs were afforded that luxury. However, Dylan was still hesitant.

"What's wrong my Alpha?"

"There is nothing wrong Ben. My Omega."  Dylan moved closer to Ben. How he'd managed to restrain himself from pinning Ben to the bed and fucking him into the mattress, he honestly didn't know! His cock was already so hard from smelling Ben!

"Might I suggest we, well, get naked?"

*****

Once undressed, they looked each other up and down. Lofty couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sight of Dylan's Alpha cock. How on earth would it fit inside him? And then there was the knot!

"I'll go slow." Dylan took Ben's hands in his, both experiencing the electric shock again. Pushing Ben onto the bed, Dylan took his cock in his mouth, whilst fingering his already slick entrance. 

Lofty squirmed but he knew that wasn't enough. There was only one thing that would satiate him. His Alpha's cock inside him, knotting him.

Dylan pushed himself slowly into Ben, kissing him on the neck, licking at his scent gland. He tried fighting the urge to just fuck Ben senseless, mindful that this was his first time.

Lofty just couldn't get enough. He wanted Dylan's cock inside him forever. Well that was one good thing about heats he mused. The multiple sex sessions until it was over!

Dylan could feel his orgasm slowly building up and with one last thrust inside Ben, his knot pushed inside his Omega to breed him. There would be no pups this heat with Ben on the pill. Dylan hoped there would be in the future.

Lofty's mind exploded as he felt his Alpha's knot push inside him. He bared his neck where his scent gland was so that the bonding could be completed. He was disappointed when his Alpha didn't bite down on him.

Dylan looked down at Ben's neck. It was very tempting to just claim him as his. They were destined to be together after all. But Dylan wanted to make sure Ben was happy enough to bond with him and not just because he was in heat. 

They lay there together, Dylan's cock still inside Lofty until his knot went down. His cock slipping out of Lofty's hole as he rolled onto his back. Lofty went to get up but Dylan grabbed his arm.

"Please don't think I don't want you. I do. I just want you to be sure...". Dylan didn't have chance to finish his sentence as Ben covered his mouth with his own and kissed him. Dylan kissed back, moaning into Ben's mouth.

"Bonding with you is the only thing I've been sure of my entire life. I want your pups. I want you."

Dylan pulled Ben on top of him, his cock already ready for their next round. Ben laughed. He was also ready for his Alpha as he slid down onto Dylan's cock.

*****

Lofty woke up with Dylan still inside him. Dylan was sleeping. He looked beautiful. His Alpha. Lofty pushed himself up and off Dylan, his cock sliding out of him. He needed the bathroom and to grab something to eat from the well stocked fridge in the room. Just snacks and energy drinks to keep them sustained for the 3-4 days of an Omega's heat.

This was only the 3rd time he'd had one. His first two had been horrendous. And now he knew why. No sex toy on earth could compete with his Alpha's cock! His nan had known he'd present as an Omega and had bought him toys in preparation of his first heat.

Lofty was glad that he was close to his nan. Her secondary gender was Omega too. She was the person who he would confide in; how worried he was about being an Omega and not being able to give in to his secondary biology. He had been worried that his Alpha would be someone who wouldn't love him for being himself. Wouldn't take the time to make their first heat together special.

Lofty lay back on the bed watching his Alpha sleep. He already knew that his Alpha was different to other Alpha's. Not wanting to instantly bond with him had been disappointing, but it had meant Lofty felt valued. Even in today's society, there will still times when Omega's were not afforded the same respect as Alpha's.

*****

By the time Dylan woke, Ben had fallen back to sleep. He smiled at his Omega. He could clearly hear his 13 year old self, when he'd presented as an Alpha, saying that he never wanted an Omega. He didn't want to put his bond mate through what his father had put his mother through. He didn't want to be that kind of Alpha.

Dylan got up and used the bathroom. He also got himself a snack and energy drink. Sitting on the bed he watched Ben sleeping. If they were to have children, they'd need to look for a house. The boat would be too small. Especially as Omega's tended to have 3 pups on average in one pregnancy.

Ben's eyes opened slowly and he smiled, rubbing his eyes. "I thought I'd dreamt you my Alpha." 

Dylan leant in for a kiss. "I am very much real Ben."

*****

4 days later, with Lofty's heat over, they were ready to leave the suite.

"You know, it's just occurred to me that I don't even know your name!"

Dylan held out his hand to Ben. "I'm De-De." 

Ben took it, smiling. "De-De isn't a name!"

Dylan laughed back. "It's Dylan. My mother used to call me De-De. A term of endearment."

"It was Rita that suggested Lofty. I'd been hiding in Max and Robyn's loft, when Robyn caught me ironing." Dylan laughed. "I was shirtless too."

Dylan looked Lofty in the eyes. "I'm glad Zoe talked me into coming back here. No doubt she'll find great pleasure in gloating about it." Lofty smiled. "Unfortunately, she's staying with me at the moment."

"It's okay Dylan. We have the rest of our lives to be together....."


End file.
